


A Good Salesman

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 741: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Sales Executive.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Good Salesman

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 741: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Sales Executive.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Salesman

~

“Salazar!” cried Lucius. Both he and Severus had pointed their wands at Dumbledore before realising who it was.

Kingsley cleared his throat. “Perhaps go for a less dramatic entrance next time, Albus?” he suggested mildly. 

Dumbledore smiled. “Wise advice as always, Kingsley.” He turned to Lucius, who was scowling. “Apologies, Lucius.” 

“Have you been spying on us ever since we’ve been here?” Narcissa asked coolly. 

“Oh no.” Dumbledore sighed. “I was aware of Severus and Kingsley visiting twice in one day, and it made me curious.” 

“How much did you hear?” asked Severus. 

Dumbledore smiled a salesman’s smile. “Oh…enough.” 

~

Severus sighed. “Dumbledore—”

Kingsley interrupted. “Albus, are you really willing to help?” 

“Absolutely.” Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Severus snorted, albeit softly. When Dumbledore sent him a sharp look, he busied himself playing with Draco. 

“Tom’s as vulnerable as he’s going to get,” said Kingsley. “Which means this is the perfect time to attack.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “Seems reasonable.” 

“The sooner the better,” chimed in Severus. “Otherwise, he’ll have an opportunity to prepare contingencies.” 

“How about tonight?” said Lucius, leaning forward. “He’s at his weakest, his allies are scattered, and we know where he is.” 

~

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “His allies are scattered?” 

Severus and Kingsley exchanged a look. “His more dangerous ones, yes,” said Severus. “We’re not sure how much longer that will be the case, however, so this may be the best time to attack.” 

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, but Narcissa interrupted just in time. “You want to have a battle at the Manor?”

Kingsley coughed. “We would, of course, try to keep the damage to a minimum.” 

“And we’ll help repair any damage once he’s been dealt with,” said Dumbledore, the consummate salesman.

Narcissa sighed. “Fine.”

~

“I’ll notify the Ministry,” said Kingsley. 

“And I’ll contact the Order,” said Dumbledore. “What time should we converge on Malfoy Manor?” 

“Afternoon would be best,” said Lucius. “If you wait until dark, it’s easier for him to slip away, hide.” 

“If he gets away, it becomes…impractical to find him again,” said Severus. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Clearly I’ve an easier sales job than you do, Kingsley.”

Kingsley shrugged. “I suspect I’ll manage.” 

“Do you need me to lead you back into the Manor?” asked Lucius.

“We’ll manage,” said Severus, handing Draco to Narcissa. Then, nodding at Kingsley, he said, “Shall we?”

~

“You’ll need to be a fabulous salesman,” said Severus once they left the Malfoys’. “I don’t see many of the Ministry types agreeing to help.” 

“Enough will.” Kingsley smiled. “I can be quite a salesman when needed.” 

“That’s true.” Severus smirked. “I’m definitely sold on you.”

“You’re my best sales job yet.” Kingsley winked. 

“All joking aside, I should probably not go with you into the Ministry,” said Severus. “I can wait outside—”

“Or you can return to mine and get the suitcase,” Kingsley said. “I like the idea of you having it just in case.” 

“Worried about me?”

“Always.” 

~

Severus landed at Kingsley’s front door, which opened the moment he touched it. Clearly, he’d been added to the wards. 

Letting himself inside, Severus walked into the bedroom. The suitcase was there, and, shrinking it, he slipped it into his pocket. To be honest, he liked the idea of always having it on him, too. 

On his way back to the living room, the Floo sounded. “Kingsley? Are you there?” 

Severus frowned. “Frank? Kingsley’s not here, but I’ll be seeing him soon.” 

“Snape?” Frank’s face appeared in the fireplace. “We’ve a problem.” 

“What is it?” 

“Bellatrix and Pettigrew have escaped!” 

~


End file.
